Pokemon Dead Uprising
by EchoFlame
Summary: Jason and his friends have to face a challenge; to fight the undead, as the more they fight the more they start losing their minds and the more they want to kill... will they escape on time or die trying.


**O0lPOKEMON: DEAD UPRISING**

If there was something I could do to fix my mistake I would but, we're only human. I lowered my head on the railing where I looked at the gates of the school. I sighed if there was a list of the most pathetic people in the school I could rank sixth instantly; I then said to myself "what the hell am I doing…" I stopped leaning against the railing until I heard someone banging against the gate with their head. "What the hell?" I say as Ash and Serena tap my shoulder; Ash asked "are you okay Jason?" I nod my head and point to the gate and they gasp as they see blood splattered all over, I turn my head to see the same sight and teachers that weren't themselves walking around mindlessly biting other teachers spreading something unstoppable. Shauna came rushing to her best friend Serena and she brought baseball bats for her, Ash, and Serena; she glared at me before she tossed me a crowbar and said "since you're the strongest one here, you get the most lethal weapon here" I ten said "thanks…" "Don't mention it."

We went higher up to the building where the chaos was minimal, as we went up the staircase I looked down I saw a horde of the undead rushing up the stairs and with each second they got closer and closer. "Come on we have to get the fuck up!" I exclaim as we got closer to the roof and as soon as we opened the metal door we went to the roof top and closed it. The rest of the group went to higher ground while I stayed back at the door trying to seal it but the zombies got there to quickly so I let got opened the glass box with the fire hose tied it around my waist while running and jumped off the building but was suspended in mid-air because of the fire hose. I let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as the zombies that were chasing me jumped off the roof hitting the roof and some hitting me but never bit me. After they stopped jumping off I quickly scaled the building back to the roof with a crowbar at hand; the remaining zombies turned towards me and charged at me screeching. I slashed at the zombies and killed the small group of zombies and panted heavily, "fuck zombies…" I untied myself and ran over to my friends.

Serena yells "Jason behind you!" I turn around as a zombie pounced onto me and pinned me to the ground and tried to bite me in the face but I push it, "fucking help!" Ash ran up to me and it and bashed its head cracking it open and splattering blood all over the place. Shauna giggled as she saw the shocked look on my face; I then yelled "what the hell!" She patted me on the back and winked; I gave her thumbs up and a wink then, more zombies came and we rushed to the exit while bashing them to get there. We ran down the stairs and reached the ground floor where the police was holding and they seemed to be losing… badly but, they provided distraction so we ran out and got on a bus and looked out of the windows watching the police officers fall one by one, until one was left; he pointed the gun to his head and fired killing himself and I were in his position I would use my last bullet for that. We stayed hidden for the night in the bus when the moon was positioned over us I sighed and looked around to see that the world we knew was falling apart. I closed my eyes remembering the first time I met Shauna…

 _I ran to school eager to make some friends, at the time I was thirteen and I still had no friends because of my random outburst of anger. As I walked to school with a grin on my face, I heard someone screaming from behind the school so I ran to see what was going on and I saw a group of boys ripping off a girl's clothes and laughing as she screamed. "Let her go!" I yell at the boys but, they ignored me so I walked up to the one ripping her clothes and through him at the wall head first; the ones holding her down let go of her and tried to run but, I then picked them up and knocked their heads together and threw them to the ground and stomped on them violently. When the boy that was ripping the girl's clothes off tried to get up I launched my foot right at his face and then delivered another powerful blow to his stomach making the boy cough. When he looked into my eyes his eyes widened as he slowly tried to crawl away but he collapsed in pain onto the concrete, the girl looked into my eyes and got scared but I calmed myself down and tossed her clothes at her and said "we wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school." She grinned and followed me to the entrance of the school we were going to._

Since then we all have changed as in Shauna had bigger breast and curvier legs and big butt; I shook these thoughts out of my head and I slowly fell unconscious. The next morning my eyes shot open and felt immense pain in my shoulder; I looked down at my arm and my veins were popping out, "shit…" I said as the pain came back but, the pain dissipated quickly. I got up from my chair and noticed that everyone else was sleeping so I decided to drive the truck that had full gas and the keys in it then, I say under my breath "the driver is one big dumbass…" I started the bus and drove us out of the school and into the streets where zombies and bandits roam free, I grinned as I drove through a crowd killing everything in it. Ash and Serena were deep asleep but, Shauna was a different since she looked like she was getting tormented in her sleep… what could be happening?

 **EchoFlame: I am here and I am going to get a lot of shit from this most likely.**


End file.
